Cuentos de Konoha
by Da-chan.94
Summary: Un cuadrado amoroso? Amor, odio, llanto, peleas... se quedarán juntos? Basado en los personajes de Kishimoto. Cuentos de Konoha cuenta una historia alterna de los personajes del famoso anime/manga Naruto Shippuden. Espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo! Chiana!
1. Desaparece el clan Uchiha y Uzumaki

**CUENTOS DE KONOHA**

_Capítulo uno: Desaparece el clan Uchiha y Uzumaki_

* * *

En el mundo shinobi hay muchas historias diferentes; cada aldea tiene sus leyendas e historia. Sin embargo les contaré la más extraña, romántica y algo triste de todas. Esto sucedió en Konoha, una de las más tranquilas aldeas.

Dentro de Konoha existen 3 clanes principales unidos por la amistad que se ha forjado por años y años de reuniones y convivencia. El primero, Clan Uchiha, el segundo es el Clan Uzumaki, y por último pero no menos importantes es el Clan Haruno.

Fugaku, jefe de la familia Uchiha; Kushina es la jefa de la familia Uzumaki y Kizashi de la familia Haruno. Las matriarcas de su respectivo clan dieron a luz el mismo día; así nacieron: Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenía un hermano mayor, Itachi; Naruto Uzumaki, el primer hijo y Sakura, primera hija del clan Haruno.

Una noche, mientras todos dormían, un intruso ingresó a la casa de Fugaku y secuestró a Sasuke. Los padres estaban desconcertados y buscaron a su hijo por toda la aldea. Un par de dias después, uno de los guardias encontró en el bosque el cuerpo de Sasuke, con un sello de muerte (sello muy antiguo, utilizado en las guerras anteriores).

Ya que la especialidad de la familia Uzumaki eran los sellos, se encontraban como los principales sospechosos. A Kushina no le agradó que desconfiancen de su clan, menos de su familia, así que convocó a una reunión.

Los tres líderes de cada familia se sentaron a discutir el tema, la familia Haruno intentaba apaciguar y evitar lo peor. Fugaku era un hombre que amaba a su familia y clan como a sí mismo, pero su carácter se basaba en tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría y no le gustaba escuchar razones una vez que las tomaba. Por otra parte Kushina era rebelde y sus sentimientos la convertían en una mujer impulsiva y, a veces, un poco violenta.

Fugaku le propuso a Kushina que le permitiera interrogar a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Uzumaki con los "policias" Uchiha, especializada en extraer información, bajo cualquier método. A ella no le gustó la idea y le dijo que la misma policia Uzumaki interrogaría a las aldeanos, y que le permitiría a Fugaku estar presente durante todas las interrogaciones. Ninguno quiso acceder a la petición del otro.

– Parece que quieres ocultar al culpable, Kushina.

– QUE?!

– Lo que oíste. Niegas mis métodos porque sabes que uno de tu clan mató a mi hijo!

– JAMÁS! Nadie de mi familia mataría! Sólo quieres culpar a alguien de mi familia por tu imprudencia de seguridad. No permitiré que lastimes a mi clan!

– Niña insolente!

– Di lo que quieras... Talves uno de tu propio clan lo hizo, o no?

– Imposible!

– Ya ves! Así como tú confias en tu clan, yo confío en el mío!

Kizashi no era buen negociante, y aunque intentó arreglar la situación, no lo logró.

– Esto es guerra! (Kushina y Fugaku)

Luego de 100 años de paz en la aldea el clan Uchiha y Uzumaki se enfrentaron unos contra otros. El clan Haruno ingresó a la lucha intentando detenerlos, pero sus esfuerzos solo provocaban más bajas en combate; así que decidió retirarse por el bien de su pueblo.

La última noche de combate, donde todo se decidiría, Itachi (hijo de Fugaku, muy hábil en los tres tipos de combate) sintió que algo estaba mal y se dirigió a la casa Uzumaki. Golpeó a todos los guardias y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto. Tomó en sus brazos al pequeño que tenía a penas dos años de edad y escapó hacia el bosque.

Ya en el campo de batalla apareció un hombre enmascarado que invocó al Kyubi (una de las 9 bestias legendarias) y con tal poder destructivo dio fin a la guerra, aniquilando a ambos clanes.

Konoha, la aldea más famosa del País de Fuego, no poseía sólo tres clanes, habían otros, situados en los puntos cardinales. Cada grupo de clanes convivia en harmonía.

Itachi, a la corta edad de 10 años sabía que alguien más se encontraba tras la muerte de su hermano y la inevitable muerte de ambos clanes. Así que por iniciativa propia decidió salvar a Naruto. Y lo llevó hacia el sur donde estaban los clanes Hyuga, Aburame e Inuzuka.

Los Uzumaki y los Hyuga eran muy buenos amigos, así que Itachi pidió una asamblea con Hiashi, el líder de los Hyuga. En la habitación le explicó lo que sucedió entre los clanes y que él investigaría por su cuenta lo que planeaba el hombre que invocó al Kyubi y destruyó la paz de ese lugar.

– Hyuga-sama he venido por algo más.

– Hablas del pequeño en tu espalda?

– Sí. Le pido que cuide de él.

– ...

– Al ver a Naruto, recuerdo a Sasuke... Por eso le pido que lo proteja (toma a Naruto y lo coloca en el suelo, frente a él) sé que es egoísta de mi parte. Hyuga-sama, me tomé las debidas precauciones para que nadie sepa que traje a Naruto (pone sus manos sobre el suelo y se inclina)

– Itachi... Puede que comprenda un poco tu pérdida, pues yo perdí a mi hermano hace mucho. (deja salir un suspiro) Yo no quiero que mi gente se ve involucrada en una guerra... (Itachi muerde su labio) ...pero no puedo dejar que el hijo de Minato y Kushina viva en las calles.

Itachi, aún con la cabeza agachada abre sus ojos en sorpresa luego siente una mano sobre su cabeza y la levanta. Frente a él se encontraba Hiashi con Naruto en sus brazos.

– Podrás venir a verlo siempre que quieras, pues temo que no podré convercerte de la búsqueda de aquel hombre que destrozó tu hogar.

– Muchas gracias Hyuga-sama!

Así, Itachi se marchó para investigar la identidad del hombre con la máscara.

* * *

Da-chan: Espero que les guste la historia! A medida que avance la historia habrá mas diálogo e interaccíon entre personajes! Se los prometo! \(^0^)/


	2. La familia Huyga y un chico misterioso

_Capítulo dos: La familia Huyga y un chico misterioso._

Pasaron once años desde que la guerra acabó con los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki, en todos los países se enteraron de la noticia; sin embargo habían dos sobrevivientes. Itachi, el primogénito de del clan Uchiha, quien salvó al primer hijo del clan Uzumaki, Naruto. Hiashi no volvió a saber nada de Itachi desde que dejó a Naruto en sus manos.

Cuando Naruto cumplió 10 años, Hiashi le contó todo lo que había sucedido y por qué era tan diferente a los de la aldea sur (no poseía byakugan, no se llevaba bien ni con los perros, menos con los insectos). No obstante, luego de conocer la verdad no se puso tan triste, pues en la familia Hyuga lo trataban como a un hijo.

Hiashi tenía dos niñas, Hinata que era un año menor que Naruto y Hanabi que nació cuando Hinata había cumplido nueve.

Hinata le había tomado cariño a Naruto, algo más que simples hermanos. Era muy tímida para decile que le gustaba; cada vez que lo veía se desmayaba. Por otro lado, Hanabi sólo lo veía como un hermano mayor.

Una tarde, Hinata salió a caminar por las afueras de la aldea para despejar su mente. De pronto escuchó un gruñido entre los arbustos:

– Eh?! Ha-hay alguien a-allí?! No-no quiero lastimarte! – se acercó y revisó los arbustos. Al otro lado se encontraba, en el suelo, un joven de piel blanca y cabello largo y negro, con ropa muy sucia. – Oye... (se acercó a él) te encuentras bien? Puedes caminar?

– Eee... te-n-go... ham... gruuum

– Hambre?

– ... – asintió

– Ven conmigo – Así Hinata lo ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó a casa. Una vez en el comedor, el joven que parecía tener su edad, comió hasta que ya no pudo más.

– Gracias... – dice el chico, mirandola a los ojos, con un poco triste y molesto.

– De nada – Hinata sonríe amablemente, el chico se sonroja un poco.

– E-estaba delicioso... – mirando hacia un costado rascando su nuca.

– En serio? Como las cocineras no estaban en casa... yo lo he preparado... Que alivio!

– Alivio?

– Sí... es mi primera vez cocinando sin ayuda. Creí que algo saldría mal. Pero como dijiste que estaba bien, me en-encuentro más tanquila...

– ...

– Ten – le pasa una camisa negra y un pantalón corto blanco. – Creo que son de tu talla...

– Pero...

– Tranquilo, no es mío, es de mi hermano mayor...

– Y si se molesta? – el joven se negó a aceptar la ropa

– No-no te preocupes, él no la usa... Prefiere la ropa más... llamativa. Además, hueles...

– Mal, no es así?

– Eh! No-no quería o-ofenderte... Per-perdón! – ella se inclina para disculparse pero él la detiene, y mirando hacia el costado, algo tímido, e indiferente le quita la ropa de sus manos. Mira hacia un costado y susurra:

– Tranquila, gracias...

– Etto... el baño está allá – y señala una puerta al final del pasillo. El joven se dirije hacia allí. Luego de unos 30 minutos sale. Se acerca a Hinata que se encontraba tomando té en el pasillo, mirando un pequeño estanque dentro de la residencia.

– Y... bien?

– AH! – se riega el té

– Oh! Perdón, no quería...

– No. Sólo se ensució un poco el suelo, yo limpiaré... – lo mira sorprendida.

– ... sucede algo?

– Es solo que con el cabello mojado y largo pareces... pareces... – y comienza a reir

– Hmp! – se cruza de brazos – parezco chica, no?

– Lo-lo siento... Si quieres te ayudo.

– Sabes cortar el cabello?

– ...algo...

– Mejor no.

– Oh... entonces...! – Hinata corre a su habitación y regresa luego de unos minutos. – toma!

– Una liga... es enserio?

– Sí! Así no te molestará el cabello en tu frente...

– ... – él coge la liga y se la pone.

– Mejor!

– Gra-gracias...

– Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Y tú?

– Soy Sa... – cerró su boca rápidamente, parecía que no quería decir su nombre; sin embargo la cara de Hinata, quien lo miraba atenta de conocer quien era, hizo que diga – dime Sasuke – un ruido en la entrada principal hace que Hinata mire hacia atrás, dádole la espalda a Sasuke por unos momentos, cuando ella regresa para decirle que no se preocupe, él ya se ha ido. Dejando en el suelo un papel que dice: "GRACIAS". Ella no le cuenta a nadie sobre Sasuke.

Hasta ahora la historia está lago extraña, verdad? Mientras ustedes la lean, yo seguiré escribiendo y publicando! (^o^)/


	3. Un equipo 7 algo raro

_Capítulo tres: Un equipo 7... algo raro_

– Oh si! Hoy es el primer día de clases! Vamos Hinata! Apúrate, no querras llegar tarde, o sí?

– No-no Naruto-kun, es-espera!

Así llegó el primer día de entrenamiento genin, a pesar de que Naruto es un año mayor no pudo pasar el primer examen; luego de pedir consejos y entrenamiento a Hiashi logró pasar, e ingresó con Hinata. En el patio de la institución, todos sentados en el suelo:

– Buenos días estudiantes, hoy es el último día que nos veremos. Diré los integrantes de cada grupo y el nombre de su tutor. Deben respetarlo y obedecer lo que él o ella les diga, de acuerdo?

– Sí, Iruka-sensei! (al unísono todos los genin)

– Kiba, Shino y Hinata, tienen como tutora a Kurenai-san – quien llega al pronunciar su nombre.

– Hola chicos – dice con una sonrisa. –Listos para entrenar?

– Tan pronto sensei?! – pregunta Kiba

– No seas imprudente, Kiba. Iruka-sensei dijo que debemos obedecer.

– Tienes razón Shino-kun – contesta Hinata

– Kiba, quieres ser un gran shinobi?

– Por supuesto sensei! El mejor de todos!

–Entonces debes entrenar mucho para lograrlo... entiendes?

– ... sí!

– Entonces equipo 8, andando!

Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto, quien no lo prestó atención en ese momento por estar viendo a otra persona. Así el equipo 8 se marchó. Iruka continuó:

– El equipo 7 tiene de tutor a Kakashi-san y estará conformado por: Sakura, Naruto y Sai.

– SÍ! Wuuuhooouuu!

– Oh! Que bien... me tocó con el que habla hasta por los codos y el que nunca dice nada... – dice Sakura, muy molesta y decepcionada.

– ... – Sai se acerca. Luego de una hora, el equipo 7 seguía en el patio de la escuela...

– Kakashi-sensei se habrá olvidado que era hoy?

– Aaaaa! Que irresponsable para ser un jounin... creo que es un gran tonto!

– Naruto! No digas eso...

– Por qué? De todas formas no está cerca, Sakura-chan.

– No me digas así... – frunce las cejas ligeramente molesta. Naruto se acerca y le dice:

– Pero Sakura-chan~ ahora somos equipo~ significa que somos más cercanos, cierto~?

Naruto iba a abrazarla y ella lo golpea en el estómago.

– Nunca vuelvas a intentar tocarme, Naruto, entendiste?!

– S-s-si... Sa..ku...ra...chan~

Sai solo miraba desde la distancia… De pronto una precencia y frente a los genin aparece Kakashi

– Así que usted son mi nuevo grupo... – mientras leía su libro.

– Kakashi-sensei! Por qué tardó tanto!?

– Sakura... – la mira de una forma aterradora – me perdí en el camino de la vida... Lo siento!

– ... Kakashi-san, cree que somos un buen equipo?

– EH?! SAI HABLO! – Sakura y Naruto se miran asombrados. Y Kakashi cierra y guarda el libro.

– Sai, cierto? – él asiente – sólo lo sabré luego de una prueba... así de simple. Luego diré si son un buen equipo o no. – así cambia su mirada aterradora por una mirada alegre.

Así se dirigen a un campo lleno de arboles donde les realiza muchas pruebas: de velocidad, ataque, defensa, camuflaje, tacticos... Al finalizar el día, tras un arduo entrenamiento y sin haber comido nada, Kakashi los reune en un árbol caído y les entrega un bentou para cada uno.

– Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de lo malo que son para trabajar en equipo... – Naruto casi se atraganta, Sakura casi escupe su bebida y Sai solo miraba con atención los gestos del sensei mientras comía despacio – ...pero no son un mal equipo. – Los tres se sorprenden mucho.

– Kakashi-sensei – dice Sakura – a qué se refiere… a-aprovamos?

– No

– Eh!? Pero Kakashi sensei~ dijo que somos un buen equipo, o escuché mal?!

– Te equivocas Naruto, dije que NO son un mal equipo... eso significa que aún son malos – Naruto frunce el ceño y Sakura continuó comiendo.

– Entonces sí será nuestro sensei, Kakashi-san?

– Sí! Al fin y al cabo, por algo soy su maestro... debo enseñarles el correcto trabajo en equipo... hay algo que siempre deben recordar... – Kakashi se para y mira el cielo estrellado por unos segundo, regresa la mirada a los genin y dice: – "Aquellos que no cumplen las normas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan de sus amigos son peor que la escoria!

– Eeeeeehhhhh? A que se refiere Kakashi-sensei...

– Que si no me obedecen estan muertos...

– glup!

– ... y si abandonan a un compañero... yo mismo los mataré! – lo dice con una mirada feliz mientras los genin temblaban por sus palabras.

Así el equipo 7 se comenzó a llevar un poco mejor, cada día, en cada mision que compartían.

Espero les guste... \(^o^)/


	4. Un acuerdo secreto matrimonio? p1

_Capítulo cuatro: Un acuerdo secreto... matrimonio? [parte 1]_

Once años atrás, cuando los clanes del norte fueron destruidos, la familia Haruno y los pocos miembros del clan se dispersaron entre las demás aldeas con el fin de no sobrepoblar ninguna zona en particular. Así fue como Sakura y sus padres se asentaron en la zona sur; donde Itachi dejó a Naruto sin que nadie sepa.

Debido a que el pequeño de cabello amarillo y ojos azules resaltaba a simple vista en la casa Hyuga, a Hiashi no le quedó más remedio que convocar a los jefes de los otros clanes y contarles la verdad:

– Los habitantes se darán cuenta del pequeño Uzumaki...

– Aburame-dono, sería mejor mantener oculto al pequeño en mi casa?

– No. Sería muy obvio Hyuga-san... Creo que debería entregar al pequeño a una familia a las afueras de la aldea.

– Imposible. Hice una promesa... – Hiashi se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos.

– Que tal si en vez de ocultarlo... mejor presentaselos a todos!, digo... trátalo como a un hijo.

– ... A que te refieres, Inuzuka-dono?

– Digo que le expliquemos a los aldeanos que él será su futuro yerno! – la jefa del clan Inuzuka le guiña el ojo a Hiashi – Comunique a todos que quiere evitar una disputa, con un viejo amigo suyo, haciendo que se case su hija con aquel niño. Así el pequeño podrá vivir normalmente, incluso convertirse en shinobi!

– No lo sé... Un matrimonio arreglado? A estas alturas?

– Alguna mejor idea, Shibi-san? – la mujer mira con enfado al jefe del clan Aburame. Hiashi da un gran suspiro y continúa:

– Es una buena idea, Inuzuka-dono.

– No me llames por mi apellido, me siento vieja! En cada reunión te digo lo mismo... – da un enorme suspiro – Dime Tzume...

– Si, como digas Tzume-san... – dice con abnegación – Creo que será lo mejor, tanto para Naruto como para los clanes de la zona sur... – así Hiashi no tubo otra opción que comunicar la decisión a todos los pobladores de que el pequeño Naruto es el prometido de Hinata.

Hiashi quería evitar la fuga de información ajena al acuerdo de matrimonio, por ello ordenó que nadie tocara el tema hasta que él dijera el día de la boda. Por tal motivo él mismo se encargaría de decirle a los niños, cuando encuentre el momento adecuado.

Sakura (que ahora tiene 13 años) llega a casa luego de una misión:

– suspiro Qué frustrante...

– Sakura? Cómo te fue? Me trajiste un recuerdo?!

– Bien mamá, y no, no te traje nada (¬_¬) estaba en una misión... No iba de paseo.

– Oh... (·-·) se me olvida simpre! – y ríe escandalozamente – Pero, siento que algo más te sucede, o me equivoco? – Sakura se sienta en una silla del comedor y su madre deja de lavar los platos para platicar.

– Es sólo que... aún no me acostumbro a la actitud de uno de mis compañeros... un chico dice que le gusto, pero él a mí...

– No, verdad? – Sakura asiente con frustración y Mebuki la mira con cariño.

– Yo le digo a Naruto que no me-

– Dijiste Naruto?! Él es rubio y tiene ojos azules...? – dice asombrada, intenrrumpiendo a su hija.

– Eh... sí. Por qué?

– No puedes fijarte en un hombre comprometido... si?

– Pero te dije que Naruto no me... mmmm... – Sakura se molesta porque cree que su madre no la escucha, hasta que analiza las palabras que dijo su madre; voltea la cabeza ligeramente –... comprometido?

– Sí, es que no lo sa- ...! – Mebuki abre los ojos muy soprendida mientras lleva sus manos a la boca; algo nerviosa acota – eh... olvida lo que te dije – rie con preocupación – lo que te conté es de una historia... ajajajaaaa – levantándose de la mesa con rapidez deja a su hija con la palabra en la boca y va a lavar la ropa.

Al día siguiente Sakura tenía su día libre y salió a caminar. Luego de unos quince minutos se encuentra con Hinata quien estaba algo nerviosa; sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol:

– HINATA! – corre a saludarla – Estás sola? ...eh? por qué tiemblas, estas enferma? – ella se sienta junto a Hinata, quien estaba algo avergonzada y ruborizada.

– Es-es que... Na-naruto-kun me invitó un-un helado... – casi susurrando

– Oh! Ya comprendo... – sonríe pícaramente, luego recuerda las palabras de su madre – ... pero, sabes? – Hinata la mira – alguien me dijo que él está comprometido...

– Eh? ... Qui-quién?

– Quien más?! Naruto! – Hinata abre sus ojos y se escucha caer algo detrás de la banca donde estaban sentadas. Ambas miran hacia atrás y se dan cuenta que es Naruto que dejó caer los helados que había comprado.

– Que... dijiste... Sakura... chan? – dice, un poco confundido.

– Pues, veras... no es algo concreto, pero... escuché que tú estas comprometido...

– Con-con quién?!

– Etto... no lo sé! Sólo me dijeron eso!

– Sakura-chan~ si te vas a enterar de algo, escucha el chisme completo! – se pusieron a discutir y Hinata levantandose de la banca dice, con timidez:

– Eh... Na-naruto-kun? Y si le preguntas a mi-mi padre?

Intentaré publicar seguido, pero no prometo nada! xP ... espero y les guste! \(^0^)/


	5. Un acuerdo secreto matrimonio? p2

_Capítulo cinco: Un acuerdo secreto... matrimonio? [parte 2]_

– Eh?! – Se miran, uno al otro. Naruto toma la mano derecha de Hinata – ...eh? – y Sakura la izquierda entonces comienzan a correr en dirección a la casa Hyuga. Una vez que los tres están frente a la puerta principal, ninguno se atreve a entrar.

– ... y... ahora qué?

– Etto... pre-preguntale...

– Si, sí, Naruto, entra y pregunta, luego nos lo cuentas todo...

– Eh~ y yo por qué~?

– PORQUE TÚ ERES QUIEN TIENE UN COMPROMISO! – y le pegó en la cabeza a Naruto.

– Tsk! – toma la mano de Hinata y mirándola a los ojos, dice: – Hinata-chan... acompañame, sí? – Hinata al darse cuenta lo cerca que Naruto se encontraba de su rostro y que, además, sujetaba sus manos, probocó que su cara se vuelva roja completamente y se desmayó – ...eh? Hi-Hinata!

Sakura ayuda a Naruto a llevar a Hinata a su habitación para que descanse, una vez allí, Naruto continúa quejandose.

– Rayos! Tenía que desmayarse en este momento?! – mirando por la ventana del segundo piso con sus manos en la nuca.

– _"Pero qué tonto! Acaso no se da cuenta que esto fue culpa suya... (=_=')"_ – piensa Sakura, mirándolo con fastidio – De todas formas, Naruto – él la mira – Hyuga-sama sólo te lo contará a tí... llevar a Hinata no creo que te ayude en nada. Además, si lo que escuché es solo un rumor falso, la involucrarías... yo no quiero eso. Podrían castigarla.

– Si, pero...

– Yo no creo que Hyuga-sama sea una mala persona. Él le dio hogar a mi familia luego de la guerra... y lo he visto... – mira para un lado y para el otro muy rápido, luego susurra – sonreir!

– Pues... – Naruto mira el techo por unos instantes; luego mira a Hinata – ... yo le he visto reír.

– ...! En-en serio?

– Sí... bueno, no en mi presencia. Generalmente lo hace sólo cuando Hanabi está cerca de él.

– Sólo con Hanabi? ... y Hinata?

– ... mmm... sólo sonríe. – Sakura también mira a Hianta, con algo de tristeza.

– Y, bien? – se miran ambos.

– Naaa~ Sakura-chan~ No quiero ir solo~

– Entonces nunca sabrás si es cierto o no... – se encoje de hombros y se levanta de la silla – Yo regreso a mi casa, de seguro mi madre necesita que realize un encargo, chao! – apenas terminó de pronunciar la última palabra y sólo quedó el polvo de su visita.

– Tsk! Me-me dejó sólo! (T_T) _"Bueno Naruto, debes ser un hombre!"_ – así dejó la alcoba y se dirigió al salón de té.

Cuando no estaba ocupado con los problemas de los aldeanos, Hiashi, acostumbraba beber té, mirando el estanque que se encontraba dentro de la residencia.

– Hyuga-ojisan?

– Te he dicho que no me digas así... – suspira – Qué quieres, Naruto?

– Eh... – entra en la habitación, se sienta y se rasca, un poco, la cabeza – puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

– Por supuesto Naruto – mientras bebe té.

– Es-escuché que yo... que yo... me voy... a-a casar? – Hiashi se atragantó, un poco con el té, Naruto se da cuenta del gesto y se pone de pie, algo sorprendido, algo molesto, y un poco intrigado – Es cierto! (((0o0)))

– Verás, Naruto. Ya conoces lo que pasó con la parte norte de Konoha-

– Si, donde nació Sakura-chan... y, también... yo

– Sí. Por consiguiente... para que nadie viniera a lastimarte o destruir la aldea, el consejo decidió crear un matrimonio falso para tí... – Naruto se sorprende aún más – ...así podrías pasar como un niño más de esta aldea.

– Mmm... y, bien?

– Quieres saber quien es tu prometida?

– Sí! – dice con determinación, mientras Hiashi deja la taza en el suelo y, con sus ojos cerrados, se cruza de brazos.

– Antes, respóndeme algo...

– Qué es, Hyuga-ojisan?

– Te gusta una chica?

– Eh... sí. Hay una chica que me gusta mucho... pero creo que es algo difícil ganar su cariño. – se sonroja un poco mientras rasca su mejilla.

– Ahora, bien. Si yo te dijera el nombre de la joven que es tu prometida, tus sentimientos por esa chica, cambiarían?

– No!

– Tanto te gusta Sakura?

– Por supue- ...! Co-como lo sabe?!

– Soy un firme creyente de que el amor debe ser mutuo y, como personas, debemos buscarlo hasta conseguirlo. Por eso no te diré quien es la chica, porque no cambiaría en nada tus sentimientos. Ve tranquilo, disfruta de tu juventud... y no le comentes a nadie de esto.

– Si... Gracias Hiashi-san! – así Naruto, aún con la intriga de conocer el nombre de su prometida, se retiró de la habitación. Y tal como lo prometió, no le contó a ninguna de las chicas. Les dijo que era un simple rumor en el pueblo.

DISPULPENME POR LA DEMORA... PERO ESTOY EN EXÁMENES! ... DISFRÚTENLO! \(^O^)/


	6. Jinchuriki de Konoha p1

_Capítulo seis: Jinchuriki de Konoha [parte 1]_

* * *

Luego de 11 años sin problemas ni batallas, la guerra entre clanes comenzó con pequeñas disputas dentro de cada aldea, en cada país. Y sólo una persona investigaba las huellas que, para un shinobi común, serían imposibles de conectar para dar con el culpable.

Estos pleitos internos no se volvían, en sí, una batalla; pero provocaba desconfianza dentro de las uniones ninja, haciendo muy difícil las comunicaciones entre las mismas.

Mientras los habitantes dormían, el hombre de la máscara entró en el territorio Hyuga-Inuzuka-Aburame y provocó incendios en las casas. Una de las afectadas fue la residencia Hyuga.

– Mantengan a salvo a mis hijos! El resto de ustedes, síganme! – Así Hiashi, junto a la policía fueron a ayudar a los aldeanos y encontrar al culpable.

Naruto escuchó a uno de los guardias preguntar por el clan Haruno, pero dijo que no había visto salir nadie de la residencia, que ahora estaba en llamas.

– Na-naruto-kun no deberías irte... otou-sama dijo que permaneciéramos juntos! – Naruto se preocupó por Sakura y fue a buscarla, mientras Hinata no tubo más opción que quedarse y proteger a su hermana.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Sakura solo había fuego.

– SAKURAAA! SAKURAAA! DONDE ESTAAAS!?

– Oh! Veo que tú eres el joven Uzumaki... Te-en-con-tré~! – antes de que pudiera conocer de quien era la voz; sintió un golpe en su nuca y quedó inconciente. Luego de unas horas despierta:

– ... eh... ay... mi-ca... beza... – abre por completo sus ojos y se da cuenta que está atado, dentro de lo que parece ser una cueva – EEEEEEH?! – intenta safarze, pero es inútil.

– Oh~ veo que ha despertado, joven Uzumaki...

– ...! _"Sólo Hiashi-san y yo conocemos mi verdadero apellido!" _– Naruto mira por todos partes; ve una silueta; sin embargo es difícil distinguirla en la oscuridad – Quién eres?! Me confundes con alguien más! Soy Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto!

– Oh! Perdón por mi equivocación, ya te libero! – así Naruto espera unos minuto y responde molesto – (·-·) ... (o) OE! LIBÉRAME! DIJISTE QUE LO HARÍAS!

– Eh~ ... te lo creíste? – se echa a reír escandalosamente; luego se acerca de entre las sombras hacia la única antorcha en la habitación – ...! T-tú!

– Parece que me conoces... es un placer! Veo que tienes la actitud de tu madre. Uzumaki… Naruto – dice con un aura negra a su alrededor.

– Co-como me conoces? ... qué quieres de mí?!

– Yo? ... mmm... – rasca su cabeza; que está cubierta por completo con un máscara decorativa de un zorro y una tela que cubre todo su cabello – Pues... sólo cumplo mis órdenes!

– ...! QUE?!

– Sí... que tiene de malo? Así tenga una razón, crees que te la diría?! JA! ... Pero, dejémonos de conversaciones tontas... debo continuar – el misterioso hombre se acercó a Naruto y luego de realizar un movimiento de manos aparece una luz muy brillante; cuando abre sus ojos puede observar la luna llena.

– Que-que hacemos afuera?

– Necesito espacio para esto! – saca de un bolsillo trasero un pergamino que desenrrolla; mordiendo su pulgar deja una marca de sangre sobre lo que parece ser un sello de cárcel.

– ...! Pero que-¡! – así apareció el kyuubi en su forma más imponente; no obstante, alrededor del cuello de la bestia había una cadena de plata que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Luego aquel extraño sujetó la cuerda en el suelo, haciendo que la bestia pierda el equilibrio y quede con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo. Las patas del monstruo entonces fueron aprisionadas contra el suelo con más de aquellas cadenas que salían del sello que se encontraba en el pergamino.

La gran bestia se veía con claridad a las afueras de la aldea. Los tres jefes de cada clan se dirigieron a aquel sitio para evacuar a los aldeanos, ya que enfrentarse a un bijyu aseguraba su muerte; el hokage, que se encontraba en camino, era el único que saldría con vida de aquella batalla, aunque no podría matar a la bestia.

Una vez en el lugar, Hiashi se percató que una barrera se encontraba cubriendo al kyubi y no podían atravesarla. –Byakugan! – fue en ese momento que vio a Naruto en el centro de aquella barrera y que alguien estaba con él. Hiashi se quedó estupefacto al reconocer el chakra de la persona que tenía la máscara.

El enmascarado comenzó a acercarse hacia Naruto y levantó su pijama – OE! Qué-qué haces?! DÉJAME! – sin hacer caso a las exigecias del genin, el enmascarado dibujó un sello igual al que tenía en el pergamino – MALDITO! QUE HACES?! CUANDO ME LIBERE ME LAS PAGARÁS!

– Tranquilo, Naruto... no te haré daño. Sólo quiero que guardes algo por mí!

– ...eh? –

– Shiki fujin (sello retenedor de la muerte demoniaca) – dijo susurrando y detrás del hombre apareció un shinigami que Naruto no podía ver pero, podía sentir su presencia siniestra y sedienta de almas.

El enmascarado incrustó los dedos de su mano derecha en su estómago y apareció el mismo sello. Después la parca, que apareció con el jutsu, sacó un kunai y con su mano izquierda atravezó el estómago del invocador quien dio media vuelta y comenzó a absorber el chakra del kyuubi con rapidez.

El pequeño se encontraba atemorizado, la presión de poder del cual era espectador, casi no le permitía cerrar los ojos – Q-que estás ha-haciendo?! – mirando cómo el cuerpo del sujeto resistía un gran dolor. El chakra del nueve colas entraba por su estómago. Comenzó a hablar, con mucha dificultad; como si le costara respirar:

– Ku-ku... shi... na...

– ...! _"Por qué dijo el nombre de mi madre?!"_ – el hombre calló de rodillas y con una señal de manos, que Naruto no pudo ver, abrió el sello de Naruto, que también comenzó a atraer el chakra; así comenzó a gritar por el insoportable dolor. Era como si incrustaran millones de agujas hirviendo en su estómago, empujándolas con fuerza.

Una vez que la otra mitad del chakra estaba ingresando al cuerpo, el hombre cayó completamente al suelo y la gran barrera cayó.

* * *

**DA-CHAN:** Discúlpenme por al demora, pero había perdido el escrito jejejeje (=_=')... Disfrútenlo! \(^o^)/

Estos personajes son del Manga/anime Naruto Shippuden, así que son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto. Nada me pertenece.


End file.
